Reflections: Maya and Katie Matlin
by immaboo
Summary: A story switching back and forth between Katie and Maya Matlin. Katie is having issues with her body and makes some dangerous decisions, Maya wants to seduce Cam, but is Campbell the only one she's interested in? What happens when Maya is left alone with a high Jake? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: A date gone wrong

Katie Matlin looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying on a new dress for her date tonight with Jake.

"Come on, I wanna see!" her sister Maya shouted.

Katie fidgeted with the zipper of the gown, "Just a second!"

The dress was beautiful, a black mid-thigh party dress with a sweetheart neckline and sparkles, but it wouldn't zip. Katie tugged at the zipper yet it wouldn't budge.

"I don't have all day Katie, and neither does Jake!" Maya teased, "you're date is in a few hours!"

Katie's heart sank as realized her dress was not going to fit. Defeated, she stripped back to her bra and undies. She studied her reflection in the dressing room mirror. She had always fit in a 4, had she gained weight?

"This one's a no Maya. I'm getting dressed and we are leaving," she replied.

Back at home, Maya flitted up the stairs to her room. Katie looked at her sister's slim frame and knew the black dress would have fit , she glaced at the clock. 5:00 pm. Her date with Jake wasn't supposed to be until 7, but she missed him.

Katie took out her iPhone and wrote a text for Jake:

Hey babe, I couldn't find a dress for dinner.. any chance you wanna chill here?

She didn't feel like wearing an old dress, and felt more comfortable eating popcorn and watching movies here with Jake. Her phone buzzed with Jake's reply:

K. I'll be over in a bit.

Katie sighed, she had been cancelling dates a lot lately, going out just didn't suit her.

After about twenty minutes, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in Jake!" she called.

Her door whipped open revealing her obviously-high boyfriend.

"Jake, have you been smoking again?" Katie asked, although she already knew the answer.

Jake stumbled over to her and embraced her with a sloppy kiss.

"Well we weren't going out anyway, so why not?" he answered.

He gently pushed Katie onto the couch and tried to kiss her again.

"Stop it," she said annoyed, "I thought you liked hanging out here."

Jake ignored her question and poked a bit of skin showing on Katie's mid-drift.

"Babe, this shirt is too small for you."  
Katie's cheeks flushed. Yes, this was one of Maya's shirts, but it didn't look that bad, did it?

"You know what Jake, just go," Katie spat. "I'm not putting up with this, I hate it when you're high!"

Jake shrugged and stumbled toward the door, "I love you Katie Matlin!" With that he left.

Tears brimmed Katie's eyes, Jake had been getting high more and more often lately. What stung worse was the comment he had made about her. First the dress, and now this? Katie refused to let her body or Jake's smoking habits come between them.

**Hi guys, please review if you want me to continue on with this story, next chapter is about Maya! **


	2. Chapter 2: Misconceptions

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is chapter 2 as promised. **

Maya walked up her oak steps and into her room. Finally, some privacy. She hadn't minded shopping with Katie, but it gets boring watching her sister try on clothes. She took over jeans, put on a pair of cozy sweats and plopped onto her bed.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her phone, Cam wanted to facetime. She accepted and Campbell's perfect face appeared on her screen.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

Maya giggled and rolled onto her stomach. "How is my perfect boyfriend doing today?"

A clouded expression came across Cam's face, as if he was hiding something.

"Fine I guess," he replied dryly. Maya wondered if something had happened, but didn't want to press the subject. She began talking about her shopping trip with Katie, but she seemed to have lost Cam's attention.

"Cam?"

"Oh, what? Sorry," Cam said with a weary expression.

This had been happening a lot lately, it seemed hard to keep Campbell's attention for more than a few minutes. Suddenly, a thought came to Maya's mind.

Campbell's unfocused eyes suddenly grew wide as Maya lifted her shirt, flashing Cam on facetime.

Maya felt intense butterflies as she saw Campbell's reaction, surely she had his attention now.

Cam looked away, "Maya.. what are you doing?"

Mayas cheeks burned with embarrassment. Cam didn't like it.

Without a word, she ended the facetime call and pulled her blanket over head. '_I sure am good at messing up.' _

Her phone buzzed again, hopefully it was Campbell. She looked at her phone: One new text from Zig.

'Hey Maya, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our kiss at the pageant. Can we talk?'

Maya didn't want to talk, she wanted Cam to want her the way she wanted him.

A door shut downstairs, and Maya heard Katie's voice. She peeked her head out of her bedroom door just as Jake stumbled out their front door. '_I wonder what happened?' _Maya thought.

She stared at Zig's message, unsure of how to reply. Finally, she wrote:

'What happened at the pageant was a mistake Zig, I love Cam.'

She knew it was harsh, but she needed him to get the point. A quick reply caused her phone to buzz once more.

'Please Maya, I want you so much, you're like no girl I've ever known.'

She froze, _He wants me..?_

Maya felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. No, she couldn't feel butterflies about anyone but Cam! Conflicted, Maya shut off her phone for the night.

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little dry, it gets better I promise! Leave reviews :) I might focus the story more on Maya or Katie if you guys are more interested in one side or the other.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Wow two chapters in one day, I'm just really excited to get positive feedback. :) And everyone who's worried about Maya liking Zig, just read. **

The harsh tone of Maya's alarm clock went off at 5:30am. The weekend seemed to fly by and now Monday morning had arrived. Maya opened her eyes groggily and checked her phone, still no word from Cam. _Oh God, he hates me. He thinks I'm an idiot for flashing him. We're over. _Mayas hands shook as she trembled at the thought of losing Cam.

Maya rushed to her closet and picked out an outfit Cam had complimented her on, a pair of dark skinny jeans with a floral crop top. She straightened her silky hair and put on some mascara.

"Come on Maya, I'm leaving with or without you!" Katie yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Maya answered as she grabbed her schoolbag.

Maya and Katie arrived at school with time to spare, and they went their separate ways. Katie walked off to the senior hallway, not sure whether to seek Jake or avoid him.

In the freshman wing, Maya opened her locker and stuffed her schoolbag inside. When she shut her locker, Tori was standing on the other side. "Hey Maya!"

Maya was hoping it would be Cam. "Oh, hi."

"Wow, good morning to you too," Tori said in a teasing tone, "what's wrong?"

As if on cue, Campbell walked up to Tori and Maya. He grabbed Mayas hand and kissed her cheek as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," Maya replied. Her eyes locked with Cam's, and she saw nothing but love in the look he gave her. Perhaps she was wrong about last night.

Zig appeared in the hallway and shot Maya an unclear look. Tori's eyes followed Zig as he walked past. "See you guys later!" She shouted as she followed him down the hall.

Maya felt an uncomfortable feeling in her gut at the sight of Zig. Maybe it hadn't been butterflies last night.

Katie looked at herself in the mirror magnetized to her locker. Her black hair hung flat around her face, and her bangs framed it. She was glad she didn't have to see her unsatisfactory figure in this small mirror.

Katie jumped as she felt hands on her waist from behind. "Good morning," Jake said as he kissed her cheek from behind.

"Oh, hey," she replied, "what was up with last night?"

Jake shrugged.

"That's not an answer," she said with impatience.

"I'm sorry Katiebear, I was just bummed that I had to cancel our dinner reservations," he admitted.

Katie felt guilty. _It's my fault he's been getting high more often._

"I'll make it up to you," Katie purred, "how about we see a movie tonight?"

Jake grinned, "I like the sound of that, which one?"

"I don't know, up to you. Hey I gotta get to class, text me?" Katie called over her shoulder as she whisked away down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: New Year, False Start

**Hi guys, happy new year! This chapter takes place a week after the last, and it is new years eve.**

"Stop it!" Maya squealed as Cam tickled her stomach. Cam ignored her request, but stopped to give her a kiss. Maya felt sparks in each of the kisses she and Cam shared.

"Cam," Maya started.

He looked at her with sensitive blue eyes. "What is it Maya?"

She felt the words trying to form, but her nerves took over and she couldn't get them out. She sat there in silence with her mouth open.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, a little weirded out.

Maya snapped back to reality, "Oh, sorry. I just meant to say you better not tickle me again!" she lied.

Cam grinned and went at her stomach once again. Maya enjoyed the moment, but what she had really meant to say still lurked in her thoughts, _I love you._

"I'm so glad I got to spend New Years' Eve with you Maya," Cam said while holding her in a tight embrace. She smiled, she was glad too. What she was really looking forward too was a midnight kiss, something she had never yet experienced.

"What should we do until midnight?" Maya asked. Cam shrugged his shoulders. Maya leaned in towards him.

"We could do this.." Maya kissed Campbell over and over. He seemed to be okay with this solution for passing time.

Twenty minutes had passed before Maya heard a knock at her bedroom door. Maya jolted away from Cam and tried to straighten up her hair. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Katie called through the door, "Who said it was okay for you to be alone in your room with a boy?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Come on Katie, it's New Years' Eve."

Outside the door Katie sighed and walked away. She wasn't actually upset that Maya was alone with Cam, but that she didn't get to spend tonight with her boyfriend Jake. He was supposed to come over an hour ago but never showed.

Maya looked at the clock, 11:50. In just ten minutes she would share a special midnight kiss with Cam. She jumped back onto her bed and looked Cam in the eyes.

"Cam, I meant to tell you something earlier."

Cam returned her gaze and smiled. "What is it?"

"Cam.. I love you," Maya said. Her voice was not shaky, she said it as confidently as she felt.

Cam's cheeks glowed red. "Maya.. I love you too."

She intertwined her fingers with Cam's and awaited midnight to arrive. At 11:59, Maya and Cam heard something topple over in the bathroom downstairs. Cam thought it was nothing, but Maya felt the need to check it out. She tip toed down the stairs and approached the bathroom door. It was shut so she knocked.

"Hello? Katie?"

"Maya! Don't come in here!" Katie screeched.

Maya flung open the bathroom door and found Katie in front of the toilet, vomit dripping from the side of her mouth.

"Katie.. what's going on…." Maya nearly whispered.

Katie felt her heart pounding. She couldn't confess this to Maya, she wasn't ready to stop. She wasn't ready for help.

She cleared her throat. "Maya, I'm pregnant."

**Wow, didn't see that coming I'm sure, and niether did Maya. But what's really going on? Review for the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys! 3**

Katie couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. She had said it without thinking, and now she couldn't take it back. She looked at her sister in shame. Tears formed in Maya's eyes, and she ran to Katie's side.

"Oh my god Katie, does Jake know?" Maya asked.

Katie sat against the wall and buried her face in her hands. "No.." At least that wasn't a lie.

Maya heard Cam coming down the stairs and shut the bathroom door.

"Is everything okay in there Maya?" Campbell asked through the door.

"Yeah, just a minute," Maya called back.

Katie felt numb. Except her raw throat.

"Maya.. I'm sorry.." Katie whispered. Maya gave Katie a look of pity, as if saying 'It's alright.' Katie stood up and flushed the remains of her sin down the toilet and took Maya out of the bathroom with her.

"Cam, I think you should probably get going," Katie said as she walked past him. He looked at Maya with a worried expression. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall. She was going to try to explain what happened, but all she could do was cry. Campbell had no idea what do, so he held her close and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Maya.."

"No," Maya cried, "It's not. My parents are going to kill her."

Cam gave her a confused glance, "What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant Cam. I caught her throwing up."

Cam didn't look convinced. Katie was a twig, there was no evidence of a baby growing in her tummy.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Cam questioned.

Maya became annoyed, "Why would she lie to me? Of course that's what it is!"  
"Okay, sorry," Cam replied with his hands raised in defeat. Maya looked at him apologetically and checked her watch. 12:07. She had missed her midnight kiss with Cam.

…

Katie entered her room and shut and locked her door behind her. She couldn't believe she'd let things get this bad. The worst part was that Jake had no idea what was going on. Katie looked at her mirror, her figure was so distorted in her mind that it brought tears back to her eyes. In anger, she punched her mirror, shattering it with her fist. Glass fell everywhere, and her hand was red with blood. Katie's black hair hung in her face in separated strands. _Everything I do is wrong. _

_…_

Maya and Cam heard glass shatter down the hall. "Katie!" Maya screamed.

The two of them ran down the hall and tried to open Katie's door. Mayas fragile hands twisted and turned the knob ,but it wouldn't budge. "Katie, please open the door, please!"

In the room, Katie was laying on the floor curled up in a ball. She clawed at her ribcage and bit her lip.

"Cam, you have to do something!" Maya begged.

Cam was scared to pieces, he had no idea what to do.

Maya pressed herself up close to the door. "Everything is going to be alright Katie," Maya said smoothly, "Everything is okay.."

Katie couldn't stand hearing the hurt in her sisters' voice anymore. She slowly got up and unlocked the door. Maya snatched Katie and held her in a tight embrace. Cam noticed Katie's bleeding hand and ran to get a towel. Katie swallowed her pride, she knew it was time to admit the truth.

"Maya.. I lied to you. I'm not pregnant," Katie sobbed, "I'm bulimic."

Maya rubbed Katie's back, "It's okay Katie.. It's okay."

Katie felt like a child. She was the older sibling in this situation, yet here she was in her little sisters' arms, crying like a baby. Campbell returned with a towel for Katie, and she accepted it graciously. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized her parents were not home, and wouldn't return home until the morning.

"Thank you guys.." Katie said quietly, "I'm sorry if I ruined your new year."

"Oh stop," Maya teased, "You didn't ruin anything Katie."

Katie managed a weak smile.

**Well that was dramatic. Review? :D**


End file.
